Personal Assistant
by Bloodredcandy
Summary: Evelyn Waters, a SHIELD agent and Nick Fury's niece, suffers a traumatic experience and decides to quit SHIELD and suppress her powers. However nothing goes as planned as Pepper Potts makes Evelyn Shore Tony Stark's personal assistant. What happens when they fall in love? Can she keep her secret? And what about when Loki turns up? Starts off as Iron Man but continues to Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Working in a laboratory was definitely something different than what she was used to, but sometimes she needs different. She needed to take her mind off things and work in a stress-free environment, but when was Stark Industries stress-free?  
Despite how it may sound, she loved it here. She was low on the social ladder, so she was not at all recognised despite her incredible mind that might even rival Tony Stark's. She has no friends, no reputation, and she loves it.  
For the first time in her life, she believed she was feeling the emotion of happiness. And at that exact moment, an uncharacteristic wide smile made its way onto her face, but nobody around her noticed this. They never do.  
She shook her head to forget the thought, trying to stop her hands from shaking.  
'I _like_ the invisibility here,' She thought to herself, 'friends are just a waste of time.'

It was her personal goal not to become too attached to anybody ever again ever since the incident three months ago.  
She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought; she didn't want to have another attack in the laboratory. But she couldn't help thinking about it, and she knew what was going to happen. She quickly ran out to the bathroom, and quickly into a stall before the attack began.

_Her team was a mess, and with right reason too. This had never happened before. They were defeated. _

_"Look what we have here," the man laughed, "Three little kids thinking they are heroes."_  
_The group surrounding us whispered and laughed. She didn't take well to being humiliated. The muscles in her arm pulsed from behind her._

_"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but you guys can't be heroes," his name was Sebastian Ages, our target, "you're too weak, too pathetic." He lifted his hands to Amanda's cheeks, which if she didn't know better she would have thought it was lovingly. This time her entire body pulsed._  
_"Such a shame you work for them, you could have been a wonderful asset." He softly moved Amanda's hair from her face to behind her ears. Amanda's eyes were full of fear, something she hadn't seen before._

_Evelyn, stand down." Amanda was the only one other than her uncle who knew about her powers, but this couldn't stop her._  
_"I can't!" She yelled in a whisper. The handcuffs binding her hands together broke. Evelyn could only see red, and all she felt was energy before her body fell to the ground, exhausted. When her eyes cleared up all she was a barren desert, with a perfect black circle with her in the centre. In the circle was only one thing, a burnt black jacket belonging to a woman. Belonging to Amanda._

_ That's when she lost consciousness._

When the flashback stopped, she noticed a large crack in the middle of the stall door. She reached into her bag and pulled out her last blue pill. She needed to get more.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Pepper Potts took the position of CEO for Stark Industries, yet somehow she was much like a personal assistant to Tony Stark. Both the stress of running the company and the stress of dealing with Tony had left her exhausted, and that was when she had an idea.

She didn't ask Tony for the sole reason that she knew he'd reject the idea, so she knew she would have to find one herself. She looked patiently through her employee files, casually skipping the secretary pool (Tony wouldn't work well with them, she thought). She searched the scientists and engineers; well by search she meant skim.  
She had nearly been there for an hour when she saw the perfect woman. She looked through her resume, and grinned. This girl was perfect for Tony. She was aesthetically pleasing, as well as intelligent. She briefly wondered why somebody with such high qualifications was working in that laboratory, but the thought quickly slipped her mind as Tony walked into her office.

* * *

"Evelyn Shore?" A woman said from behind her. Her instincts told her to turn fast and hold her to the wall, but she knew she wasn't in danger. She slowly turned around to a red-headed woman.

"Yes, that's me." Evelyn replied warily.

"I am Pepper Potts," The woman began. Evelyn's eyes grew wide as she apologised for not recognising her. Pepper laughed it off and continued, "I want to propose a job offer to you. How would you like to work with Tony Stark, as his assistant?"

If Evelyn's eyes could grow any wider, they would. Both her mind and her heart were telling her to deny the offer, but her ego and pride told her to accept it, as well as the fact that she couldn't deny when Pepper was looking at her so intently. After refusing help of her uncle in SHIELD, she needed the extra money.

"I would love to." She lied.

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Day one: Part one

_Evelyn opened her eyes from what she thought was a nightmare, but she immediately realised it was not. She finally understood what she did; she killed her best friends. And now she was back in a cave, cold and alone, the only sound coming from the entrance of the cave. It sounded like a man was yelling in a language she couldn't quite understand in her groggy state. It took her two minutes to realise they were actually talking English, which was a change from the usual language they spoke in these caves. _

"_Everything... Destroyed. No... I know... She... Freak... Witch... Monster." Were the only words she could make out. She couldn't tell if it was the same person saying this, or if it was a group. She must have hit her head on the fall. _

_Even with this possible concussion, she was trained and ready to kill. She could have stood up, killed them then call SHIELD to pick her up, but she couldn't. With the powerful man gone, she could easily handle them. But she didn't have the will or the power to stand up. Physically, she would be on her way to the HQ by now, but mentally she didn't want to move. She couldn't. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She felt sad, angry, and tired all at the same time, but she couldn't feel anything. _

_She killed her best friends. _

_She murdered her best friends. _

_It felt like she had woken up in this cave an eternity ago, but it had only been no more than five minutes. She came back to reality when she heard footsteps echoing throughout the cave.  
Two men entered her sight, the same two men she was ordered to kill. Her and her friends. The friends who she murdered. _

_She managed to murder her friends, but not the actual target. _

"_Are you willing to tell us the things we need to know?" Said Edward Hannigan, a millionaire who delved into the dark side, as SHIELD kindly said. Next to him was Snake, his real name unknown. He was Edward's link to the terrorist regime that went against SHIELD. _

"_What do you need to know?" She replied. Her own voice surprised her. It was monotonous, emotionless and low. _

"_That's more like it, sweetheart. Tell me about SHIELD." Evelyn couldn't deny that the man was attractive, but she still felt sick to her stomach at the word sweetheart. _

"_Any specifics?" She replied in the same tone. _

"_What is their most valuable secret? I need blackmail material you see." _

"_Why do you need material? To make a blackmail dress?" Her wit was unaffected by the incident. _

"_Something like that." _

"_Okay so you want dirt on SHIELD, you want to know their dirty secrets. Here's one: You're never gonna get any, because the ones who know the juicy details are trusted and would never hand out information." _

"_We'll see." _

_He walked out, followed by Snake. _

Evelyn woke up covered in sweat. Or tears. Or both. She looked to her alarm clock, knowing she had to wake early. However, as the clock said 2:32am, not this early. From experience she knew going back to sleep was a waste of time, so she decided to clean the house up a bit. Evelyn was a messy person by birth, and the fact that she hadn't really cleaned the house in a long time made it much worse. Two hours of cleaning and an hour of exercise she finally decided to get ready. She quickly took a shower and did her morning duties. Working for SHIELD for so long, she knew how to hide her tiredness with a touch of makeup.

Her personal schedule said she was to leave the house in ten minutes, but she was ready to go now. Before she left, she looked at herself in the mirror. The girl looking back seemed perfect almost. With the exception of the look in her eyes, she seemed like a perfect girl who had a perfect life. She closed her eyes and opened them again, this time showing fake emotion. Now it was perfect.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean?" Tony exclaimed, looking away from his work with his eyes wide.  
"You need a personal assistant. I run the company Tony, I can't do that and be your slave woman as well." Pepper exclaimed.  
"Who is this woman?" Tony knew not to mess too much with Pepper, but he knew exactly how to get her to stop. He would accept this personal assistant and after a week, she'll be running away. Or in his bed, one or the other.

Pepper handed him a file.

"I expect you to read this Tony, she'll be here soon." Pepper exclaimed as she left the room, leaving Tony to his thoughts. He read the entire file in mere minutes, the file leaving him with a confused expression. How could one woman be this perfect?  
This Evelyn Shore had a perfect resume, a perfect education and a perfect look. She donates a lot of her money to charity, and has a PhD in thermonuclear astrophysics and a degree in mechanical engineering. What was she doing working in a laboratory?

The story didn't add up. She was almost too perfect on paper. He wondered how she would be in real life.  
He went back to reality when Pepper walked back into the room. What really caught his attention was the beautiful woman behind her. His eyes traced along her body, memorising every curve and feature. She carried an air of grace around her, and a smile that he felt could light up the entire city. Maybe this idea wouldn't be so bad after all. He only then realised that Pepper was talking.

"This is Evelyn Shore, your new assistant. Evelyn, I'm sure you already know this is Tony. Now excuse me while you guys get acquainted, I have work to do." And with that, Pepper was out. However Tony did not pay much attention to her, his eyes and ears were fixed on Evelyn.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark" She spoke to break the silence. Tony blinked a little, before looking up to her eyes. Her eyes were a wonderful green colour, deep and full of mystery.

"If you are going to be working so closely to me, call me Tony." He gave her a wink before looking back to his work.

"Okay, Tony, is there anything you need me to do?" Her voice was like a melody, but was full of confidence and professionalism.

"Other than follow me to bed?" He smirked, but surprisingly to him she was unaffected by his words. His face grew confused for a second, before going back. She moved some stray hairs away from her face.

"Are you sure you want to sleep when the day only just started?" She replied. He thought he heard some sarcasm in her tone.

"Only if it's with you." He winked again, looking at her body.

* * *

"Only if it's with you."

She inwardly rolled her eyes at him, but didn't let it show on her face.

"Well then you won't be able to sleep for the rest of your lifetime." She rejected him.

"Okay, fine. There's some paperwork on my desk." And with that she turned away from him, fully aware of his eyes prying into her. She took one look at the paperwork and knew that it was going to be a long day. The faux emotion in her eyes disappeared as she started to fill the paperwork. She felt slightly uncomfortable at his eyes burning into her back, watching everything she was doing. So she did what she was good at; faking. Her back was straight, but she felt like she was going to fall onto the desk and fall asleep. The endless sleepless nights were catching up to her. How come her body wanted to sleep when she most needed to stay awake?

"Coffee." His words brought her back to reality. She hadn't even realised it had been half an hour since she sat down. She turned to face him, showing fake emotion once again.

"Sorry sir?" She asked, slightly tilting her head.

"Coffee, please." His eyes were still staring at her. She remembered what Pepper had told her about Tony's coffee. He was very specific.

She nodded to him before leaving to get him some coffee. When outside her muscles tensed up, meaning only one thing to her. She turned to a framed picture and saw a small crack beginning to form. She quickly ran to the bathroom, making sure no-one would see her. She pulled a few pills out of her bag, realising she hadn't remembered to get some more from her uncle. She pulled out her phone, and started to text.

'Need pills, ASAP.'

He would understand.

'On its way.' Was the reply she got, only a few seconds later.

She quickly speed-walked to the coffee machine, being extra careful not to break anything. She refused to touch or even look at a mug just yet. She was starting to hyperventilate, so she tried to relax her breathing.

'_Relax, it's okay,_' she told herself, '_the pills will be here shortly._'

She turned around to face a woman. Evelyn smiled at her only remaining friend, Natasha. She quickly slipped her the pills before walking away to who knows where.

It had been less than an hour, and she already made a huge mistake. She popped a small blue tablet while trying to control her breathing. She hoped the rest of the day would go a bit better than this.


End file.
